


Sadie Hawkins Day

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x20, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Es ist verständlich, dass Blaine zum Abschlussball gehen will und die meisten Familien würden nicht zögern, ihm ein bestimmtes Budget zuzugestehen und eine Zeit, wann er zu Hause zu sein hat und ihn ziehen lassen. Aber Blaines Familie ist nicht wie andere Familien und Blaine ist nicht wie die meisten anderen Jungs.2x20 'Prom Queen' / 'Rivalen der Krone'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sadie Hawkins Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101619) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Nur für's Protokoll: Blaines Eltern, und ganz besonders seinen Vater, haben die Glee-Macher bis fast ganz zum Schluss mit Verachtung gestraft, und bis auf diesen einen Satz, den Blaine zu Burt sagt in 2x14 (Sexy) erfährt man lange nichts über Blaines Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern. Es gibt viele Geschichten, die Blaines Vater als fiesen, intoleranten Menschen zeichnen. Ich möchte es aber lieber mit Burt halten ( siehe ' World's Greatest Dad'), der vermutet, dass Blaine seinen Vater vielleicht nur ein bisschen falsch einschätzt und dass ihre Probleme miteinander zu einem Großteil auf mangelnder Kommunikation beruhen. Deshalb liebe ich lookninjas 'Sadie Hawkins Day' aus der Sicht von Blaines Dad.

 

 

 

Er seufzt, faltet die Zeitung in seinem Schoß zusammen und schaut kurz zu seinem Sohn, bevor er den Blick auf das Tellerregal an der anderen Wand richtet und sich für den unausweichlichen Streit wappnet. "Ehrlich Blaine, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist."

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie über dieses Thema sprechen.

Allerdings ist es das erste Mal, dass Blaine ihm nicht widerspricht.

"Ich weiß", sagt er leise und lässt sich neben seinem Vater auf die Couch sinken. Ben schaut ihn überrascht an. "Ich will es ja auch gar nicht bestreiten. Ich weiß, dass Kurt glaubt, dass sich die Situation an der McKinley geändert hat und ich wünsche ihm, dass er recht hat. Ehrlich, das tu ich. Aber , ich..... es ist nur .....ich glaube nicht, dass die Dinge sich so schnell ändern können. Eine einzelne Person vielleicht. Aber nicht alle zusammen."

"Aber?" fragt Ben. Denn so sehr Blaine auch von Vorsicht spricht – sein Blick ist beharrlich und es ist offensichtlich, dass er fest dazu entschlossen ist, obwohl er weiß, dass es ein Fehler ist. "Du wirst trotzdem hingehen?"

"Das ..... ist wichtig", sagt Blaine schließlich. "Für Kurt."

Als er antwortet, ist sein Tonfall bemüht ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er hebt nicht die Augenbrauen. Er sieht seinen Sohn nicht einmal an, aus Furcht, dass er dann die Fassung verlieren könnte; er heftet den Blick wieder auf das Tellerregal und lässt ihn dort. "Und für dich?"

"Es ist wichtig für Kurt", wiederholt Blaine leise. "Und Kurt ist wichtig für mich."

"Das sehe ich", sagt Ben und macht einen tiefen Atemzug. Er würde Blaine am Liebsten an den Schultern packen und ihn schütteln; er würde ihm am Liebsten zurufen, dass, so wichtig Kurt auch für Blaine sein mag, er nicht wichtiger sein darf als Blaines Sicherheit, als Blaines _Leben_. Aber all diese Dinge, die er jetzt gerne machen würde, hätten nur zur Folge, dass Blaine das Zimmer, oder gar das Haus verlassen würde, daher wird er nichts davon tun. "Diese Schule ....... Kurt hat sie eine ganze Zeitlang verlassen, oder nicht?"

Er wendet den Blick und sieht gerade noch, wie Blaine die Zähne fest zusammen beißt.

"Ja, Sir."

Ben legt die Hände auf die zusammengefaltete Zeitung auf seinem Schoß; seine Handflächen sind schweißfeucht; er kann es nicht verhindern, wenn er nervös ist. "Weil er dort gemobbt worden ist?"

Jetzt ist Blaine an der Reihe, die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen. "Ja, Sir."

"Und die verantwortlichen Schüler? Sind sie der Schule verwiesen worden?"

"Nein, Sir."

Ben schluckt.

Das Problem ist, dass Blaine gar nichts Unvernünftiges verlangt. Es ist verständlich, dass er zum Abschlussball gehen will und die meisten Familien würden nicht zögern, ihm ein bestimmtes Budget zuzugestehen, eine Zeit, wann er zu Hause zu sein hat und ihn ziehen lassen. Aber Blaines Familie ist nicht wie andere Familien und Blaine ist nicht wie die meisten anderen Jungs und es fällt schwer, ihn einfach ziehen zu lassen, wenn man weiß, was passieren kann.

Er sieht seinen Sohn an, sieht ihn wirklich an. Blaine starrt geradeaus (wahrscheinlich auf das Tellerregal); die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen. Aber seine Wangen sind hochrot und seine Kiefermuskeln zucken; er zieht ganz leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ben denkt nicht zum ersten Mal, wie seltsam es ist, dass Blaine ihm so ähnlich und doch gleichzeitig so fremd sein kann. "Aber du wirst trotzdem gehen?"

Blaine nickt, den Blick immer noch geradeaus gerichtet. "Ja, Sir."

Ben faltet die Zeitung mir einem Ruck auseinander und schüttelt sie glatt. Die Wörter verschwimmen vor seinen Augen; er blinzelt, aber er kann sie einfach nicht richtig erkennen. "Ich nehme an, du willst deine Ausgangszeit verlängern?" fragt er und seine Stimme zittert kein bisschen. "Ich werde mit deiner Mutter darüber reden."

 

*** * ***

 

Er weiß immer noch nicht genau, was eigentlich passiert ist.

Blaines Erinnerungen an die Nacht sind ziemlich verschwommen, was wahrscheinlich ein Segen ist, denkt Ben. Es überrascht ihn aber, dass auch seine eigenen Erinnerungen nicht viel besser sind. Er erinnert sich daran, dass das Telefon geklingelt hat – er erinnert sich ganz genau daran, wie der Hörer sich in seiner Hand angefühlt hat, glatt und kühl und tröstlich. Er erinnert sich an eine unsichere Stimme, die nach Mr Anderson gefragt hat. Der Rest sind nur Bruchstücke; die Autoschlüssel in seiner Hand, die plärrend lauten Acid Jazz Rhythmen aus dem Radio, bevor Pamela es mit zitternden Händen ausgeschaltet hat. Er war fünf Minuten lang durch das Parkhaus, wieder hinaus auf die Straße und dann wieder ins Parkhaus gefahren, bevor er den MiniVan ordentlich einparken konnte. Auf dem Weg zum Eingang war er in eine Pfütze getreten und das kalte Wasser war ihm in den Schuh geschwappt und hatte seine Socke durchnässt. Pamela war vorausgerannt und ihr Mantel, der sich hinter ihr aufblähte, ließ sie wie ein Geist aussehen.

Am ehesten kann er sich noch an Blaines Gesicht erinnern: die Augen fast komplett zugeschwollen, die Lippe aufgeplatzt, die Blutergüsse, die sich unter seiner Haut abzeichneten, die so unnatürlich bleich war im Neonlicht des Krankenhauses.

Er erinnert sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, seinen eigenen Sohn nicht wiederzuerkennen.

 

*** * ***

 

Unter anderen Umständen, da ist er sicher, würde er Kurt Hummel sicher gern mögen.

Der Junge ist höflich, ruhig, drückt sich gewählt aus. Er ist etwas zu extravagant für Bens Geschmack – viel zu extravagant, um ehrlich zu sein – aber er hat einen ehrlichen Blick, feingliedrige Finger und er hat eine Sanftheit an sich, in seiner Stimme, seiner Haltung. Besonders in seinem Lächeln, wann immer er Blaine anschaut, und das ist ziemlich oft; und obwohl die beiden sich nicht wirklich berühren, ist da eine greifbare Zuneigung zwischen ihnen. Wären die Umstände anders, dann würde Ben ihn wirklich gern mögen.

Aber so wie die Dinge liegen, schafft er nur ein dünnlippiges Lächeln und wachsame Distanz.

Pamela übernimmt das Gespräch; das macht sie sonst auch, es ist also nicht ungewöhnlich. Und Ben steht im Hintergrund, sieht zu wie Blaine und Kurt für Fotos posieren, immer wieder lächeln und er fragt sich, wie dieser stille, höfliche, sanfte Junge so gedankenlos mit dem Leben seines Sohnes spielen kann. Mit seinem eigenen Leben gar. Der Kilt ist gar nicht mal das Problem; das Problem sind _sie_. Die Blicke, die sie sich zuwerfen. Wie sie sich anlächeln. Es ist gleichgültig,was sie anhaben; sie sind so offensichtlich ineinander vernarrt, wahrscheinlich sogar wirklich verliebt. Und diese Tatsache ist es, die sie zur Zielscheibe machen wird. Der Kilt ist höchstens ein extra Vorwand, etwas, was sie anschließend als Grund anführen können, warum sie getan haben, was sie getan haben. Warum sie seinem Sohn wehgetan haben.

Er fragt sich einen winzigen Moment lang, ob Kurts Vater _seinen_ Sohn wiedererkennen wird, wenn alles vorbei ist.

Dann geht er leise in sein Büro, schließt die Tür hinter sich, setzt sich aufs Sofa und zieht sich hinter seine Zeitung zurück, um Kurt Hummel in aller Ruhe hassen zu können.

 

*** * ***

 

Es war vier Uhr in der Frühe, als sie Blaine endlich mit nach Hause nehmen durften.

Pamela hatte hinten bei ihm gesessen, sein Kopf an ihrer Schulter, ihre Hand an seinem Arm. Sie war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Aber wann immer Ben in den Rückspiegel schaute, sah er Blaine mit weit offenen Augen zurückstarren. Sein Blick war glasig, aber er war wach.

"Ich habe getanzt", erzählte Blaine schließlich mit verschlafener, undeutlicher Stimme und Ben musste sich zurückhalten, nicht sofort kehrt zu machen und zum Krankenhaus zurück zu fahren. Der Arzt hatte wiederholt gesagt, dass Blaine die nächsten paar Tage möglicherweise etwas verwirrt sein würde und dass das kein Grund zur Beunruhigung wäre, aber was wussten denn diese Ärzte schon. Sie könnten zurückfahren und einen anderen Arzt fragen, einen besseren ....."Dad? Sind wir schon zuhause?"

Ben biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr einfach weiter. "Bald."

"Au!" Blaine zuckte zusammen, als der Wagen durch ein Schlagloch fuhr; es gab einfach viel zu viele Straßenschäden in dieser verdammten Stadt. Ben war es so leid. "Dad? Ich habe getanzt. Mit Tyler. Es war schön. Tyler ist wirklich nett."

"Gut", sagte Ben, denn es fiel ihm nichts anderes ein. Er hatte Tyler im Krankenhaus nicht gesehen; er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert war und es interessierte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. "Das ist gut."

Die Straße wurde wieder besser. Blaine schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich enger an die Schulter seiner Mutter. "Mein Kopf tut weh", sagte er leise. "Sind wir bald daheim?"

Ben schluckte schwer. "Bald", versprach er. "Bald."

*** * ***

 

Die erste Textnachricht kommt um 22:23 Uhr. _Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Heimweg_.

Zwei Sekunden später. _Sind an Kurts Auto._

Ben weiß, dass er jetzt ins Bett gehen könnte. Die Treppe hochgehen, sich neben Pamela legen. Wenn sie ihn fragt, ob er etwas von Blaine gehört hat, kann er sagen "Ja" mit voller Überzeugung. Er kann aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er kann sich entspannen.

Sattdessen sitzt er in seinem Büro mit dem Telefon in der Hand und wartet, wartet und als es endlich klingelt, hält er sich gar nicht erst mit seiner üblichen Begrüßung auf. "Blaine?"

"Hallo Dad." Blaine klingt ein bisschen müde, vielleicht ein bisschen .... bedrückt irgendwie, aber seine Stimme ist nicht undeutlich oder schmerzerfüllt. "Ich war nicht sicher, ob du noch wach bist."

Was soll er darauf antworten? Er weiß es nicht, also fragt er nur: "Bist du dann jetzt bei den Hummels? Geht ihr jetzt schlafen?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht Schweigen. "Ja", sagt Blaine dann endlich. "Ich meine, ja, Sir. Kurt unterhält sich noch mit seinem Stiefbruder – er ist – irgendwie – es gab einen Streit. Nicht wegen uns. Kurts Stiefbruder. Er ... ich weiß nicht. Irgendso 'ne Beziehungssache, Streit wegen einem Mädchen; ich hab immer noch nicht genau verstanden, um was es da ging."

"Wurde jemand verletzt?"

Blaine macht einen tiefen Atemzug. "Allen geht es gut", sagt er. Dann eine Pause. "Ich meine, keiner ist verletzt. Sie haben sich in erster Linie nur gegenseitig rumgeschubst. Egal, Kurts Stiefbruder ist jedenfalls rausgeworfen worden und hat deshalb ...... er hat den Rest nicht mitbekommen."

Ben ist immer noch nicht ganz entspannt. Es ist die Art wie Blaine sich selbst korrigiert hat, als er sagte, dass es allen gut geht; es ist die Art wie er _er hat_ _den Rest nicht mitbekommen_ gesagt hat, als hätten diese Worte eine tiefere Bedeutung. Aber so sehr Ben auch gerne wissen würde, was passiert ist, er findet nicht die rechten Worte, um zu fragen.

Er ist auch nicht sicher, ob Blaine es ihm sagen würde.

"Hast du denn getanzt? Also, mit Kurt, meine ich."

"Ja", sagt Blaine und wirkt ein wenig überrascht. "Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich."

"Gut", sagt Ben. "Das ist gut."

Sie schweigen für einen Moment.

"Und morgen früh kommst du nachhause", sagt Ben, als das Schweigen schon viel zu lange dauert und er spürt wie seine Selbstbeherrschung langsam schwindet. Er hat keine Ahnung warum er immer noch so angespannt ist. Aber er kann sich einfach nicht entspannen, bis Blaine zuhause ist. Vielleicht nicht einmal dann.

"Ja, Sir", sagt Blaine leise. "Ich – sollte mich bettfertig machen. Ich dachte nur ....ich dachte nur, ich sollte dich anrufen. Falls du noch wach bist."

Ben schließt die Augen. "Ich bin froh, dass du es gemacht hast", sagt er und als ihm nichts anderes mehr einfällt. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

"Gut' Nacht, Dad", sagt Blaine.

"Gute Nacht", sagt Ben und legt auf.

Er kann jetzt ins Bett gehen. Er kann sich entspannen. Er kann aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er bleibt, wo er ist, das Telefon in der Hand und wartet auf den Morgen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obwohl dieser SadieHawkins-Vorfall für Blaine der Grund war, die Schule zu wechseln und Blaine, als Kurt ihn zum Ball einlädt, alles andere als begeistert ist, wird doch in der gesamten Serie in keinster Weise mehr Bezug darauf genommen, so als hätte Blaine damals kein körperliches und seelisches Trauma erlitten. In der folgenden Geschichte stehen Blaines Gedanken im Mittelpunkt.
> 
> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
